Depths
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: A simple mission goes wrong. Sending Robin to the border between Life and Death. T for blood! Daddy!Bats!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I just had to write this. The idea has been stuck in my head for days! Just today I was supposed to be reading and I started thinking of this, which is kind of weird cause I. Love. READING! I needed to get it off of my head. **

**I will own Young Justice the day that my brother actually finds a date (Which that will NEVER happen)**

* * *

><p>Depths<p>

**Gotham sewers **

The team slowly made their way through the sewers of the horrid city Gotham. They were to go in and try and locate Killer Croc who had obtained a new drug that when entered into your blood stream it would start shutting down you're bodies systems. Robin led the way, considering Aqualad was in Atlantics. Wally, Artemis, and Superboy were trailing behind him. M'Gann was on a special mission at the Mountain to help. The place was damp and dark. The team had to use flashlights to even see where they were going. Their mission was to retrieve the drug and hand over Croc to the police. It seemed simple enough.

Wally shuttered slightly as he flashed his flash light into the dark mucky sewage water, "Dude that's nasty!" Wally cried out as he saw the water flow by. Conner groaned and Artemis rolled her eyes. Dick just kept his eyes ahead. He flashed his light to the side where the mucky water flowed down like a river. _'How can Croc stand living in that gunk? Heck, even the pier isn't this bad!' _Dick thought to himself.

They continued walking down the narrow pathway. Unaware of the creature moving in the depths of the nasty sewage water. Dick stopped for a second; he flashed his light on the wall beside them and on the water. As if looking for any clue that Croc had been there. He sighed when he found none. He continued walking, his shortened team following behind him.

"Hey Rob?"

Robin didn't even acknowledge he had heard the speedster. Though Wally didn't seem to care about it anyway, and continued talking. "How can you stand living in this crud hole of a city?" Robin just grunted in response. Wally raised an eyebrow under his goggles. "Dude I think you're turning into Batman." Robin stopped walking and turned around; sending Wally a Bat-glare. Wally took a step back his eyes wide with fear. _'Sense when was Rob so serious?' _After about a minute Robin stopped glairing and continued down the sewer.

Artemis smacked Wally in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"You don't piss off a Bat, Kid Mouth!" She said gesturing in Robin's direction.

"Will you two please just stop arguing and get a room?" Superboy said making both Artemis and Wally plush. They took a step away from each other and continued down where Robin had disappeared. Superboy smirked a little. He would have to thank Robin later for teaching him how to shut the love birds up.

When they finally found Robin he was on one knew inspecting something on the ground. It was something sharp and glistening white. Wally zoomed over to him almost knocking him into the gunk water below. He looked at the object in Robin's hand; it was a large, long tooth. Wally shuttered as he saw the large thing. It was almost bigger than his own hand. It looked huge in Dick's own tiny hand.

"What. Is. That?" Artemis said as she saw the huge tooth as well.

Robin looked up at her. And finally for the first time that night he talked. "It's one of Killer Croc's teeth. He must have lost it somehow."

"And the Justice League sent us after, that!"

"Croc's not as bad as you think. Sure he will kill you if he gets the chance. But he's slow and has a small brain. Not as small as Penguin's though. Man I hate that guy." Robin said, an ounce of humor in his voice. Wally just rolled his eyes.

"Does this mean were close to him?"

"Very, he should be somewhere around he-"

A wave of water interrupted him. The wave crashed into Artemis and Conner. Sweeping them into the disgusting sewage water. Artemis screamed as she fell into the water. She kicked and splashed trying to get to the surface. But something was pulling her down. Pulling her farther under the water.

"ARTEMIS!" Wally yelled and lunged for her. Almost sending him into the water as well. He tried to grab the girl's hand. But she kept splashing too much. Finally he got a grip. Pulling her as hard as he could; but he couldn't get her out. Something was definitely caught on her.

Superboy lunged out of the water. He was soaking wet and his eyes were filled with anger. He quickly grabbed whatever was holding Artemis and tugged it up to the surface. Killer Croc came out of the water, his green crocodile form staring at Conner. He was wearing torn shorts and a torn jacket. His teeth were bared and his eyes looked furious. Blood stained his teeth. He quickly lashed out at Superboy with his tail. Sending him out of the water and into a wall not too far away from Dick and Wally.

Wally didn't seem to notice. He was too busy pulling Artemis out of the water. Her leg seemed to be bleeding horrible, but other than that she was fine. Wally let out a furious yell and got to his feet. He ran a crossed the water at Croc. Though Croc saw this coming; he lifted his giant paw like hand and smashed it down on the water, making a wave that forced Wally underwater. Croc began swimming after Wally. Water was splashing as Wally tried to get away, and as Croc moved closer.

Robin was trying to finish tying up Artemis' wound when a scream filled the air. Robin turned around to see water splashing everywhere. He went to dive in but Superboy held him back. "Help Artemis!" Robin nodded and went back to the blond archer. Superboy jumped in and began wrestling Croc. The giant crocodile threw Superboy off. Making him hit the edge of the concrete pavement that Artemis and Robin were on. He let out a pain filled scream as his spine hit the edge. Before he could sink Robin grabbed from under his armpits and pulled him out of the water and on to the pavement.

"Artemis, stay with Superboy. I'm going after Croc."

"Robin no! You saw that that thing could do! He'll kill you!" Artemis begged as she leaned over Superboy.

"I'm not letting Croc hurt or possible kill my best friend. I've dealt with this dude before. I'll deal with him again!" Robin ran off to where Croc had run off. Each step he felt like he was getting farther and farther away from his best friend. The thought of not getting there in time was unbearable. Wally was his best friend, his brother, the only one on the team to know his I.D and his past. He had to get there before Croc killed him. He had to!

He turned a sharp Corner but stopped dead in his tracks. On the edge of the pavement was Wally. He was holding his thigh and was breathing heavily. "Wally!" Robin ran up to him.

"No Robin don't! It's a trap!" Before he could process what his best friend said. Croc burst from the water. He hit Robin into a wall not too far from Wally and looked down at him.

"Bad mistake Boy Wonder, bringing your friends here at what not. You should know by now that this is my turf!" Croc was back in the water now. Robin looked around hoping to get a glimpse of the horrid monster.

But instead another burst of water came at him. Croc's huge jaws latched onto the Boy Wonder's torso. Dick let out a pained scream as the teeth started digging into his flesh. "Robin!" Wally called out quickly. He tried getting up but his thigh wouldn't let him. One of Croc's teeth was lodged in it, making any movement extremely painful.

"Call the league KF!" Robin shouted before Croc drug him under water in his huge jaws. Robin's lungs burned as water filled them. He felt pain everywhere. And he could see blood leaking from his torso as Croc bit down harder on him. Robin wanted to scream in pain but he couldn't, it would only get more water into his lungs.

Croc carried him farther down into the sewage. He couldn't last much longer without air. He needed to breathe! His lungs felt like they were going to explode. Slowly Killer Croc came to a halt. He pulled a small syringe out of his torn shorts and stuck it into Robin's arm. Instantly he screamed. Not scaring about the disgusting water entering his lungs.

It hurt, everything hurt. He could feel everything starting to hurt. And just like it stated, it stopped. No more pain. He was going into a numb state. He couldn't move. Everything in his body seemed to be shutting down. Then it hit him. The drug! He hoped Wally had gotten a hold of the league. Croc let go and swam off into another direction. Everything was going black.

He could feel someone pulling him out of the water. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? I'll try and get the next chapter up either tomorrow or Thursday. Hopefully not Friday. Please Review! Any questions you have regarding this story, others, or just random questions you want to ask me I will happily answer. Just review or PM me!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here it is! Have fun!**

**If I owned young justice then I wouldn't be spending my life writing fan fictions. **

* * *

><p>Depths<p>

**Gotham sewers**

He could only feel darkness. Nothing would respond as water filled his lungs. He had no more air, and his body was shutting down. Blood from his torso was everywhere in the water. He was losing blood, and fast. The pain though, that was unbearable. He felt like he was being ripped open. And his lungs felt like they would blow any second. His vision was foggy and blurry. He couldn't see anything under the mucky sewage water. He didn't know where Croc had swam off to. This only scared him more.

He was alone, hoping someone, anyone, would find him. The pain grew as he lost more blood. He just hoped Wally had gotten a hold of somebody. Robin blacked out.

**YJYJYJ**

Batman had been making his way through the sewers when Killer Croc had attacked. He had heard the screams and the splashes. But still he couldn't hear his protégé. Through all the noise he could hear everyone but him. He was worried that Croc would find them before they found him. This was why. He had made his way to where Wally was trying to get a connection on his come link. Blood was still pouring out of his leg. The red blood was everywhere around Wally. But he was too distracted to notice.

Batman ran up to him and pulled the tooth out. Wally let out a yelp and looked at the Dark Knight in relief. Batman quickly started wrapping up the wound do it would stop bleeding. When he was done he looked at Wally, who was searching everywhere through the water. Batman followed the young boy's gaze. Then he spotted some blood in the sewage water. At first he thought it was Wally's but Wally couldn't have moved from that spot, and the blood in the water was farther down.

"KidFlash, where's the others?"

"Artemis and Superboy are not too far down that way." He said pointing with a finger to his left.

Worry filled Batman but he wouldn't let it show, "And Robin?"

"Croc got him. He took him down there." Wally crocked out pointing to where the blood was leading.

Batman's eyes widened, he quickly started running down that way, following the disgusting blood trail. Worry was filling his whole body. There was a complete blood trail. Robin had to have lost a ton of blood. Either that or somehow Dick got out of the hold and this is Croc's blood. No, that's impossible. Wally said that Robin was bleeding right when Croc got a hold of him. He feared seeing his son in the water dead. Croc would kill anyone who entered his territory. A shutter ran down his spine.

He wasn't Batman the cold hearted crime fighter right now. He was Bruce Wayne, a scared father. Though he still did have that Batman gear on it didn't matter. He ran faster when he saw something black in the water. He plucked it from the water and looked at it. His heart immediately dropped. He wanted to puke. Robin's mask was in his hand; it was torn in several places and was covered in blood. He looked back into the water. It was still way to dark to see in the sewers. He switched his cowl to night vision and jumped into the water.

He started swimming through the disgusting water. It was disgusting and what made it worse was all the blood. It seemed to be in every direction. The red liquid was the only sign that his son was here. Wither it led him to the corpse of his son, or the unconscious form was unknown. Though Bruce really wished it wasn't the first. After swimming a little he finally found a dark shape, he quickly grabbed a hold of it and started going back to the surface.

He placed Dick on the cement first, before climbing out himself. Dick was soaking wet, his lips were blue, and he was deathly pale. He reminded Bruce of a ghost from a movie that Dick had forced him to watch once. He started pushing on the boy's chest. Hoping to get some of the water out of Dick's lungs. Tears started to form in Bruce's eyes. He couldn't help but think how lifeless Dick looked. But finally after a few moments, Dick let out a cough.

Dick's eyes opened a little, as though it was too much work to open them all the way. He then let out a muffled cry. Bruce instantly looked at his hands; they were touching deep cuts that were in his son's torso. He quickly lifted them off of the wounds. He turned his hands around to see them covered in blood.

"C-Croc, he-he I-injected me-me w-with the-the dr-drug!" He croaked out. His eyes were shut tight with pain. His breath came out in raspy gasps. And his face was scrunched up in pain. Bruce's eyes widened even more if that was possible. The drug would slowly, and painfully, shut down the bodies systems. The team was supposed to get it away from Croc before he injected anyone with it. But here his son lay dying.

"Don't worry Robin. You're going to be fine." Bruce said more for himself.

Robin nodded weakly. Bruce quickly lifted him up and started carrying the boy away from the sewer. Leaving the boy's black mask behind. When he reached Wally, Artemis and Superboy were helping him to his feet. Bruce quickly wrapped his cape around Robin. Not wanting his friends to see him in this state. The team looked up at Batman. Wally was the first one to make it to him.

"Where's Robin, is he okay?" Wally asked desperately.

Batman sighed. But didn't have the heart to say anything. He walked over to the nearest man hole and began climbing it. The team wasn't too far behind. When they climbed out they saw the Bat-plane waiting for Bruce and Dick. They had taken the Bio-ship. They saw an old man step out of the plane, looking worriedly at Batman. Batman and he talked for a minute, until Batman opened his cape and handed the unconscious boy to the old man. The team gaped in horror at the sight of their friend. He was completely covered in blood. And gashes were everywhere on the boy's skin. His mask was gone, only showing closed eyes. His costume was torn and his cape was missing.

Seeing their team mate like this was unbearable. Slowly the old man took Dick into the plane, Bruce slowly followed after with a swish of his cape. The plane doors closed and the plane began to fly away into the heart of Gotham. Bruce tore off his cowl showing the worried father that seemed almost close to tears. Bruce hadn't cried sense he was younger. But seeing as he could lose another family member at any moment just broke his wall.

"Sir," Alfred placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder, before setting to work on the small child. Dick was sitting on a table near the back of the plane. He was pale and looked dead. Bruce sighed; he went over to the computer that was built into the plane. He started looking for the drug that Croc had injected Dick with. He just hoped he could find a source or a cure for the foul drug.

After so many moment's he came up with nothing. He started another search and left to go check on Dick. Alfred was stitching up a long cut on his head. The top part of his outfit was off, showing bandages all over his stomach. The same white bandages also covered his arms. But unfortunately the blood was already seeping into the bandages. Dick looked so small, so fragile. Bruce stroked Dick's raven hair. The boy seemed to lean into the touch. Bruce chocked back a sob as he saw Robin like this.

"I should have gone, why was I so stupid as to think the team could handle Killer Croc?"

"Sir, you didn't know this would happen." Alfred tried to sooth.

"But look at him Alfred!" A single tear fell down his cheek.

Suddenly a noise came from the computer. He ran back over and typed some stuff in. instantly his search came back up. Near the bottom in small green letters was MATCH FOUND. Bruce clicked on it, almost falling over when he saw the results. "Alfred, were taking a detour." Bruce called to the butler.

"Where to sir?"

"Metropolis," Bruce said bitterly taking the wheel to the plane and switching it off auto polite. There on the screen read two of the most violist words Bruce had ever seen. The maker of the cure: Lex Corp.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUN! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here you go!**

**I own young justice and muffins.**

**Wait that's not right!**

* * *

><p>Depths<p>

**Metropolis **

The Bat-plane made its way through Metropolis in silence. Batman ha his eyes forward, scanning for the Blue Boy Scout, hoping not to run into him. The last thing he needed was the league to figure out about Robin's current condition. Alfred on the other hand, was sitting with Dick. All his wounds were bandaged, and he was hooked up to many machines. Some were IVs; others were stuff like a heart monitor. An oxygen mask covered his face. His lungs had started shutting down. Only making Bruce more worried.

A small groan was heard through the plane. Batman quickly put the ship into auto polite and ran over to where Dick lay. The boy's eyes slowly opened, showing beautifully clear blue eyes. The boy reached for the oxygen mask to take it off; but his hand was slowly guided away. Dick looked confused, he looked around the plane. His eyes shifting from the heart monitor, to the IV's, then to Bruce and Alfred.

"Bruce…" Dick began to cough horribly. Bruce helped the boy sit up so he could get air into his lungs. Dick stopped coughing after a moment. Bruce set him back down and began moving his fingers through the boy's hair.

"How do you feel?"

"Like someone hit me with a semi truck!" Dick said with a pain filled smile. Bruce chuckled a little.

"Don't worry Dick, were going to help you."

"Where, is the team?"

"Back at the Mountain, they all got out safely." Dick sighed in relief.

"So where are we g-going then?" The boy panted out.

"I'll tell you when you wake up again. Go to sleep, you need it."

Robin nodded, his blue eyes closed. Bruce left after making sure he was asleep. He would have taken the boy home before going after Lex, but with the drug moving so fast, he couldn't. The drug had already shut down his limbs, and now it was shutting down his lungs. If it started shutting down his heart, well, Bruce didn't know what to do if it came to that. Just as Lex Corp. came into view, so did Superman. Batman mentally sighed with annoyance.

"Batman, what are you doing here?" Superman said through the com link.

"I'm here on business, Boy Scout."

"In my city?" Superman asked suspiciously. "Let me in, so we can talk face to face."

Bruce grumbled but opened the back of the Bat-plane. Superman flew in, and Bruce closed the hatch. Clark walked around, his eyes fell on the small boy, he was shirtless showing his many bandages, and hooked up to many machines. "Dick!" Clark ran over and grabbed Dick's hand, the boy didn't move. "What happened to him?" Clark demanded.

"The team was on a mission to find Croc. He had a hold of a drug that would shut down your systems. Croc got a hold of Dick, and this happened. He also got the drug into Dick's system. He's dying Clark."

"How long?" Clark asked softly as he tightened his grip on the boy's hand.

"A few hours, Lex Luthor, he's the maker of the drug and the cure." Superman turned around instantly, his eyes were full of rage, just like Bruce's were. Luthor had done many things. He had kidnapped Lois, he had tried to take control of Superman, and he had tried to kill Batman and Robin. But now, a thirteen year old boy was lying on a medical bed dying because of him.

"I'm helping you!" Clark hissed.

"I don't doubt it; the man will pay for what he has done to Dick!" Clark could see the worried father beneath the dark cowl. He could see how much Bruce cared for Dick. The man didn't want to lose his parents, as well as his son.

Clark walked up and placed his hands on either one of Bruce's shoulders. "We will get that cure." He said reassuringly.

"I know," Bruce returned to piloting the ship. As they approached Lex Corp, Clark could only feel anger and rage.

'_You won't get away with hurtin__g my nephew Luthor!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! <span>Luthor is going to get the (Enter swear word here) beaten out of him! <span>Pretty odd twist if I do say so myself. I wasn't actually planning on having Superman help. Oh well, more Luthor butt kicking I guess! :D I would have wrote more. But I had to get this up today. And I was going to the mall to get a Batman Belt so. Hope that clears it up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings of awesome father and uncle crap. And Luthor getting the (Enter swear word here) beaten out of him!**

**I don't own Young Justice. This is obvious and if I haven't gotten it through you're heads already I'm sorry for not making my message clear!**

* * *

><p>Depths<p>

**Lex Corp**

**Metropolis **

Batman and Superman slowly made their way through the building. They watched to make sure that there were no guards in sight. Knowing that if they ran into a guard, it would all be over. Batman led the way, his eyes full of determination, and anger. They had left Alfred with Dick; the batplane was landed on a building not to far from there. Considering it was night by now, the dark plane hid into its surroundings quite well.

Superman had told him that even if Luthor wasn't there, they could still find the cure. But they both knew that Luthor was there. He stayed late for some odd reason. Maybe this was the time when he made his illegal trades with villains. There wasn't much evidence that Luthor was actually making the trades, but his company still had a part in making illegal drugs.

Drugs that were currently killing his son! Anger came off the man in waves. He had hated Luthor the first day he ever met him. It had been at a charity event, before Dick had come into his life. Though he had met him as Bruce Wayne, he still hated the man. The months following showed that he had made the right choice in hating the man. It was the time when Dick had become Robin, and Luthor had tried to kill Superman. The Man of Steal had been delivering a check to Gotham city, to help with repairs. When a robot of some kind had attacked him, he and Dick had jumped into action.

After Dick got the kryptonite away, Bruce and Superman had finished the robot off. Though this wasn't the first time Luthor had done something like this, it was the first time that he had almost harmed Dick. Ivy had tried to control Superman, hoping to obtain something of the sorts, but Luthor had caught her first. Using her mind control dust and a few shards of kryptonite, Luthor had gained control over Superman. Who in turn had gone after Bruce and Dick, he had almost gotten Dick seriously injured when he attacked the cave.

So yes, Bruce had hated the man from the start. But now, he didn't hate the man. He despised the man. He wanted his life to end slowly and painfully! He wanted to take something important from the man, just like how he was taking the life of someone important from him! Luthor would pay! He knew that Clark was thinking the same thing as they walked through the corridors. It hadn't taken long for Clark to think of the kid as his nephew, in fact he had thought it almost the day he met the kid. The kid was special, everyone knew that. It didn't matter if they were the League, his circus family, or even people who just saw him smile, they all knew.

He was a beacon of light for those who had none. And now that light was diming, slowly fading away from the world of the living. Bruce clenched his fists at the thought. Why was it that every time he let someone get close to him they died? First his parents and now his son! Though not blood related, Dick had earned the title, just like he had earned the title dad. He had heard Dick say it very rarely. Usually only after a nightmare or a close call would the boy call him dad.

But it didn't matter. Dick was his son. And he would save him from the drug that was now killing him. Bruce took a deep breath before walking up to a door. On the door was a golden plate that read the name 'Lex Luthor'. Bruce turned towards Clark and nodded. He then stepped out of the way as the Man of Steal used his x ray vision; even though Bruce could have used the heat vision on his cowl. Clark's eyes narrowed and he nodded. He then lifted his fist and smashed it into the door, sending the thing flying a crossed the room, and into the wall not too far away.

Luthor was sitting at his desk; he looked up at them and smiled. Bruce wanted to strangle the man. How dare he smile after what he had done! He stood up and walked around his desk, the smile was still plastered on his face. "Hello heroes, may I help you with something?"

"Can it Luthor!" Clark yelled, "Were not here for small talk!"

"Well then whatever are you here for?" Lex raised an eyebrow as if he didn't know of anything that was going on.

"Where's the cure?" Bruce asked in a dark voice.

Luthor looked at them with an obviously fake confused look on his face, "Cure?"

"Yes Luthor the cure!" Clark yelled out, his eyes going red as he tried to hold back his heat vision.

"What cure? We have many cures for many things?"

"Where is the cure for the system drug?" Clark asked, raising his voice.

Luthor laughed a little, still looking at them with that devilish smile on his face. "So Croc did get one of the young heroes did he?"

Bruce filled with rage. How dare that man hire Croc to do his dirty work! Bruce jumped at the man; he knocked him to the floor in blind rage. Luthor pulled out a small device; he clicked it right before Batman got a hold of it, breaking it in two. "I'll ask you one more time Luthor! Where. Is. The. CURE?"

"Now answer me this one question, Dark Knight, why should I tell you?"

Batman gritted his teeth and glared at the man, who seemed unfazed by it. He punched the man hard in the face, making his had go to one side. Still the man seemed unfazed by this action. He lifted his fist about ready to hit again when Clark came up and quickly grabbed his fist. "Batman, you do realize this will look bad for the League don't you?"

"I don't care anymore Boy Scout!" He freed his hand and punched hard down on the man. "Until he gives me the cure, this is his fate!"

"Batman no," Clark's pleads went unnoticed as Batman punched the man again.

Luthor looked back up at Batman. "You do realize how much I can sew the Justice League for don't you?" He said with anger in his tone.

Batman stopped and started to get away from Luthor. Then he realized something. "Luthor, you may be able to sew the Justice League for assault, but we can sew you for attempt, and maybe even, murder!"

"You have no proof!"

"We have proof that someone, or more likely you, has been selling illegal drugs to super villains. The drug that your company makes is killing a young hero! And we have proof of that! We also have the security footage of you admitting about hiring Croc to kill one of the partners to the Justice League!"

Now Luthor looked scared, he hadn't thought of that possibility. He could be in prison for years! "What do you want?" He snapped at them, trying to hide the fear in his features.

"Simple," Batman said in a dangerously low voice, "The cure."

Luthor slowly got off the ground; bruises had started to form on his face. But still he walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. Inside the drawer was a small button, he pressed it making a piece of the wall turn. On the other side was syringes, some syringes were red while others were blue. He picked up the blue one and walked back over to Bruce and Clark.

Slowly, and hesitantly, he handed Bruce the blue syringe. He had a deep frown on his face as he walked back over to his desk. Clark and Bruce left the room shortly after. By the time they made it back to the ship it was already two in the morning. They walked in and were met by Alfred, who had opened the door for them. They quickly told Alfred what happened but during mid sentence Bruce was cut off by a long beeping sound. He then realized what it was, the heart monitor! He ran over to Dick as fast as he could.

But when he got there the heart monitor had stopped working.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep I was planning to do that from the start. Okay this wasn't supposed to be a long story anyway! So the next chapter should be the last one. I'm not sure if I'll do the team reacting to all this, but if you want to I'll try. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so final chapter. Everyone who commented, you made my firkin day! I loved how pissed off people were about killing Dick! And I see where you're coming from. But some of the comments just made me smile and laugh. Like one of my favorites was from DarthZ!**

**DarthZ: DID YOU JUST KILL ROBIN? *very angry Bat-glare* Bring him back. Now.**

**That made my day DarthZ, lol hope you guys enjoy!**

**I do not own Young Justice, otherwise I would make Superman dress in a tutu and sing Barbie girl. OMG that would be so funny! XD**

* * *

><p>Depths<p>

**Metropolis **

**Batplane**

Bruce stared in shock as the thin line when a crossed the heart monitor. Alfred quickly pushed past him; the man quickly pulled out two shock paddles and started getting to work. He pressed the paddles down on Dick's small chest, sending a shock into his body. Still nothing happened. Alfred pressed down again, but still Dick didn't move. Bruce was still standing there, his eyes filled with shock and grief. His son was lying on that table, dead. And he could do nothing about it. Tears filled his eyes but he didn't let them fall. He just stared on, as Alfred pressed the paddles down on Dick's chest again. Still no movement came from the small boy.

**Mt. Justice**

The team was sleeping at the mountain tonight. Not that they really got any sleep. They lay in their beds, looking at the ceiling or at the floor. Wally was sitting on his bed, holding his injured leg close to him. He couldn't believe what he saw when Batman had handed Dick over to Alfred. Dick looked so lifeless, and now he was scared that the only way he would see his best friend again, was if he was in a coffin. Wally choked back a sob; he couldn't handle the thought of his best friend, and little brother, dying before him. Dick was only thirteen! Just barley into his teen years, he was still a kid! And he had risked his life to save Wally's. Not just tonight but countless times before.

Slowly Wally took out his communicator; he placed the device in his ear and pressed down on it. He held back another sob as he started talking into the small ear piece.

"Dick, dude, are you there?"

Only static was heard on the other end. Once again Wally tried, and failed, to hold back a scared sob. "Dude, please answer me!"

Once again only static came from his com. Wally sighed and put his com back down.

**Batplane**

Batman had backed away from where Alfred was in a desperate attempt to get Dick's heart working. Though, he was pretty sure it was too late. They didn't have much medical gear in the Batplane and it would take a while to actually get to a hospital. He would call Doctor Leslie but could she really work with a limited about of gear? He wasn't sure by this point. He wasn't sure about anything really. All he knew was that Dick was dead, and he was alone again.

He turned towards Superman, who was sitting in the corner, covering his ears. The sound of the static was it connected to Dick's chest was unbearable! He walked over to the krypton, sitting down next to him. The two stayed there for a moment, grieving over the young hero. He was the first side- partner to anyone in the league. And now, he was the first to die. He was young, much younger than any of his team mates.

His team mates! What were they going to tell them? How could you just drop the news of your team mate being dead? It would be hard, but at least they would have each other to get through it. Who did Bruce have? Well he had Alfred and Clark and the League. But none of them knew what it felt like to lose your parents. And certainly none of them knew what it felt like to lose your son.

Another shock was sent through the air, making him and Clark cringe. Suddenly the Dark Knight got an idea. He ran over picking up the vile from the floor – he had dropped it there while in shock – and ran over to where Alfred and Dick were. Alfred was about to press down on the boy's chest when Bruce stopped him. Alfred looked at him confused, but didn't say anything. Bruce quickly injected the cure into Dick's system, only hoping it would work. After a few moments Batman signaled Alfred, who pressed down one more time on Dick's chest.

A load gasp was heard and then a beat of a heart monitor. Alfred sighed with relief and Bruce almost fainted. He stumbled backwards a little from the shock that it actually worked. Dick had been dead for almost two minutes! It shouldn't have worked! But still Dick was laying there panting hard as he tried to regain some breath.

Dick opened his blue eyes he looked around confused then his eyes landed on Bruce. Dick let out a choked sob; one of relief more than of sadness. Bruce made his way over to Dick kneeling down so he was eye level with the boy. Alfred slowly left them alone, as he went over to Superman who was standing and had watched the whole thing.

Bruce looked Dick in the eyes; he had pulled back his cowl not too long ago. Bruce cuffed his son's cheek and finally let a few of the tears fall down his cheeks. "Dad," Bruce looked at Dick, "Are you crying?" The boy asked with a small laugh. Bruce also laughed, but didn't deny anything. Dick was also crying, but for a different reason.

"Why are you crying Dick?"

"Bruce, you-you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'd believe anything you say." Bruce told him reassuringly.

"I saw them Bruce, I saw my parents. They told me to come back to you. They said that my second family needed me." Dick said in almost a whisper, another tear rolling down his cheek. Bruce wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I believe you." He said softly.

**Mt. Justice**

Batman helped Robin into a wheelchair. They had made a simple agreement. Robin could say hi to his friends if he was in a wheelchair. Not that there was anything wrong with his legs. Bruce just didn't want to chance him moving wrong and opening his stitches. Robin slipped his sunglasses on, and shifted in the wheelchair with a grunt. He hated the things. Superman and Batman both exited the Batplane with Dick. The plane left after they got out, leaving them alone in the loading bay. Dick looked at Bruce, who gave him a nod. Dick wheeled off in the mobile chair. Superman and Batman went to the debriefing room while they waited for Dick to come back.

The two sat down in some chairs. Superman looked at Bruce, who was hunched over in the chair with a hand on his head. Clark got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce, it's okay, he's okay, and we won."

"Clark, I was so close to losing him, if that one little idea hadn't of come to me we would have." Bruce said quietly.

"But we didn't."

**YJYJYJ**

It was almost seven in the morning. No one on the team had gotten any sleep. Kaldur, Zatanna, and M'Gann had been informed about the mission not to long after Conner, Artemis, and Wally returned, only making everyone in the Mountain have a restless sleep. They were all gathered in the kitchen/entertainment room. The TV was on but it was only playing static. M'Gann was quietly backing something with Zatanna and Artemis, while the boys sat there not really paying attention to the black and white TV screen.

Only when they heard someone coming down the hall did they look up. Robin entered the room in a wheel chair. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black T shirt. Bandages covered his arms, and cuts were covering his face. He had stitches in a cut just above his eye, while the rest seemed to be bandaged up with some butterfly bandages. Wally was first to react, he ran up to Robin and hugged him tight. Robin cringed trying not to scream. Wally saw this and quickly let go.

"Sorry dude! Did I hurt you?"

"Nah KF, Croc's the one that hurt me." He said with a teasing smile.

"Where were you?" Wally screamed. "I called you on your communicator like five times!"

Robin looked at his friend confused, but took out his communicator and put it in his ear. His voice mail told him that the speedster wasn't lying, well not fully.

"KF you called me nine times."

Wally looked away sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I was worried okay?"

Robin snorted, but didn't say anymore. Slowly his team mates came up and told him how worried they were. They asked him a few questions, mostly regarding his health. Zatanna was the last to come up. She walked over and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him while the others talked in the background.

"Truthfully?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Like I got hit by a semi truck, ran over by a stampede of speedsters, and punched in the face by superman." He said with a playful smile.

She giggled covering her mouth with her hands. She then leaned down and kissed Robin on the cheek. He blushed, but tried to hide it as best as he could, which failed. "Get better soon, Boy Wonder." She said with a smile. He nodded, and slowly excused himself from the room. He made his way back down the hall, where Bruce was waiting for him by the Batmobile.

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce helped Dick up the stairs to his room. He walked in and helped the boy get into his pajamas. He then helped the boy into bed. Both Bruce and Dick were exhausted. The events of the night had worn the two boys out. Bruce got up to leave, but stopped himself. He looked back down at the boy who had his eyes opened, and seemed to be staring off into space.

"Dick?"

Dick looked up at Bruce; his eyes were filled with tears. Bruce's heart broke at seeing his son start to cry. "T-they died Bruce, a-and I got to see them again. B-but I c-can't be with t-them." The boy sputtered out.

"Shh, Dick, it's okay. I know it still hurts, and seeing them now just makes it worse. But it's okay, you have another family now. Your parents said so themselves." Bruce told the boy quietly. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here, and so will the team."

"T-thanks Bruce," Dick said, the smile returning to his face.

"No problem Dick." Bruce got up to leave again.

"Oh and Bruce," Dick called.

"Yes Dick?"

"I officially hate crocodiles."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin!<strong>

**Lol, what did you guys think? I'd love to know! Anyway this is the end of the story, sorry it wasn't supposed to be very long like I said in the other chapter! Oh Well! R&R!**


End file.
